


Bagels and Orange Juice

by EarlWillfred



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Mental Health Issues, Multi, References to Depression, Tired Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlWillfred/pseuds/EarlWillfred
Summary: Every morning, Nagito walks into a nearby coffee shop, and each morning the tired barista, Hajime, takes his order. And is confused by the fact that Nagito never orders coffee, but instead orders a plain bagel with cream cheese and freshly squeezed orange juice. Hajime had thought he would only see the weird man during the mornings, but when deciding to take these photography classes run by his friend Mahiru, he's shocked to find Nagito also takes these classes. And despite Nagito's strange personality and antics, Hajime finds that he's rather enjoyable to be around.[DISCONTINUED]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. The white-haired enigma in a coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> so I've been planning this for a while, it'll update every Tuesday and Thursday!

“I’ll have a plain bagel with orange juice, please.” Hajime sighed, clearing his throat. “You are aware this is a coffee shop, yes?” The man nodded, pulling out a couple of stray dollar bills from his pocket. Hajime muttered something under his breath, pulling out a pen. “Name again, please,” the man smiled, pushing the money on the counter, “Nagito Komaeda!” The barista hummed, Nagito had been coming around for some time now, insistent on ordering anything except coffee. When the strange man had first started coming into the shop, Hajime couldn't really remember,the only thing being his weird statement on coffee. _“I could never order coffee Hajime, Such disgusting filth like me doesn't deserve that privilege.”_ Hajime had brushed it off at first, thinking of it as a joke, until Nagito seemed to make a multitude of comments like that. In Hajime’s eyes, he was simply a man who had not yet grown out of his emo phase, despite his fluffy white hair and oddly pale skin. 

“Uh, Hajime, the bagels are ready.” A shorter guy tapped him on the shoulder, Hajime could barely recognize him by the hat that covered most of his face. He nervously scratched his neck, chuckling. “Ah, yeah. Thanks Shuichi.” Shuichi smiled, turning back to the eccentric purple-haired fiend that had just entered the store. “Hi Shumai!” He pranced over to the counter, quickly jumping over it and clinging onto Shuichi. Shuichi smiled, giving the shorter male a quick kiss. “Hello Kokichi, don’t you have class today?” Kokichi giggled and pointed a finger at Nagito, “I was supposed to go with that hope-obsessed freak, but he wanted to come here first.” Kokichi stuck out his tongue, before turning back to shuichi as he grabbed his hat off his head. Shuichi sighed, allowing Kokichi to play with his hat as he continued to unload stock from the cabinets. 

Hajime smiled, grabbing an orange from the fridge. They were a nice couple, always caring for eachother. Loving each other despite one anothers flaws. He would want something like that, someone to talk to, or watch Netflix. It seemed nice. Hajime poured the last of the juice in a small plastic cup, bringing the order to the seemingly ever patient man at the counter. Nagito smiled again, before slipping a piece of paper on the counter. Hajime hummed, picking up the small ripped paper, it was a phone number. Hajime looked up, but the white haired man had already left, another dollar bill left on the counter with another piece of paper. “ _Call me!”_ Hajime scoffed, stuffing the paper in his jean pocket. There was no way he was going to message a guy who he only exchanged a few words with to get food. Kokichi snatched the paper from his pocket, giggling when he finished reading the small note. “Wow Hajime, I never knew that you of all people would be the hope freak’s type~” Hajime went visabley red, attempting and failing to grab the piece of paper in Kokichi’s hands. Shuichi sighed, grabbing the paper with ease and handed it to Hajime, apologizing for his boyfriend’s antics. “Sorry again Hajime, he’s always like this” Hajime laughed, “its ok, I should really be used to this by now honestly!” Shuichi apologized again, before pushing Kokichi out the shop, promising to hang out with him later. 

A small guy walked into the store, pulling a taller one into the store, who obviously didn't want to be there. Hajime waved, handing the shorter guy his apron, “Hey Makoto,” Makoto smiled, putting on the apron before pulling the taller man into the manager's office. Anyone could tell who the guy was from miles away. From the bright blonde hair and the signature white glasses. Byakuya Togami, anyone could envy the love the seemingly cold heir had for the bubbly Makoto. Byakuya, who had billions of funds and assets, and an even colder attitude seemed to only enjoy Makoto’s company, allowing him to drag the heir wherever he pleased. So, when he and Makoto had walked out, with the manager behind, Byakuya smirking, as if he just won a million dollars. Hajime could only assume one thing. Byakuya cleared his throat, “due to certain… circumstances,”he started,”I have decided to donate a million dollars of my personal funds to make this..” he stopped for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “Interesting establishment, one worthy of my family name. Do not disappoint me.” With that, he gave a quick kiss to a smiling Makoto and strutted out the door, stuffing a big checkbook in his suit pocket. Makoto walked over to the counter, “you can go now Hajime, since your shift is over.” Hajime nodded, still in shock over what happened, he gave a quick glance at his manager, Izuru, who looked equally as shocked beneath the hair that covered his face. The Byakuya Togami had donated to a tiny coffee shop that serves tired college students on the daily. Hajime would have to be sure to thank Makoto later. Hajime set his apron down on one of the hooks waving bye to his coworkers and walking through the dingy alleyways to get to his small backwoods apartment. He had always hated his apartment, and had only managed to get it due to his friend having connections, allowing him to get it for cheap, and his job as a barista couldn't get him a bigger one, while still having some to get his ever piling of college textbooks. Sighing, he pulled out his phone. Maybe he would get a raise with the money Togami had donated, then he could get a nice apartment next to Hope's Peak, the college he was attending. 

He turned away from his phone, a tiny piece of ripped paper had fallen out of his pocket, He picked it up, dusting off the dirt that had accumulated on it. Nagito’s number. Hajime smirked, inputting the number into his phone. Opening the door to his small apartment as hastily throwing off his shoes and flopping down on his couch.

**Monday 12:20pm**

Hey, it’s me Hajime. You gave me your number?


	2. Seeing others through a camera lens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evening texts, Missed messages, and a angry friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the love for this fan fiction even if i'm just starting off! I plan to try my best, I love you all!

Nagito contemplated his options. One:He could stay in bed wallowing in his own sadness, or he could respond to the text that Hajime had sent him minutes earlier. He stared at his phone screen, the screen still sticky from the orange juice he had spilt on it. Nagito sighed, He should respond to Hajime, after all he had given his time to the worthless scum that Nagito thought he was. He threw himself back in his bed, phone held tightly in his hands as he nervously typed out a couple of sentences. Hajime Hinata had messaged him, and now he had to respond.

**Monday 12:25pm**

Hey Hajime! I can't believe you decided to message someone as worthless as me

Yeah, you gave me your number, so I thought I’d give it a shot

Wow really, I hope you don't get bored of me Hajime! 

So.. what are you doing now?

Just relaxing, there's not, much to do besides go to class and work

Why did you give me your number anyway?

Well… I'm entranced with the hope I find inside you Hajime I’m drawn to it

I believe hope can overcome anything, And I think you can become that hope Hajime. How you have the patience to deal with disgusting horrible trash like me every day… I’ll never know. Hey! Since i'm pretty lucky, you can use that luck however you wish. I want to be a stepping stone for hope…

And that hope is you Hajime

Hajime stared at his phone screen, dumbfounded. The guy who he only talked to at his job to make his bagel, Had seen him as hope. Hajime nervously put his phone down, ignoring the bings of his phone as Nagito had tried to reach him after his little rant. Hajime sighed, getting up and grabbing the remote for his TV. He really hoped that no one else had been texting him as he seemed glued to the television, excitedly logging into his friends Netflix account to watch the latest season of Danganronpa, which his friend, Shuichi had gotten him into. Ignoring the incessant beeping of his phone, Nagito probably tried to message him to explain his little rant.

Hajime jumped, hastily picking up his phone and pausing the TV show he adored, annoyed that he had to pause in the middle of a class trial. He sighed, bringing the phone to his ear. “Hey Mahiru.” Mahiru huffed, “Hajime, you said you’d come to my photography class today, I had to stop Hiyoko from killing you since you missed it.” Hajime furrowed his brow, wracking his brain to figure out when he had agreed to do that. “Im sorry, when did I agree to that?” Mahiru sighed, “on Friday Hinata, you said you’d start coming starting Monday.” Hajime suddenly cringed, ah right… Now he remembered. “Look, I'm sorry Mahiru-” Mahiru cut him off, “I don't want to hear it, come tomorrow, 5PM sharp got it.” “Yeah, see you then.” Hajime put his phone back down, pressing play on his remote, despite how much he really didn't want to go, Mahiru and Hiyoko would have his limbs if he didnt.

“Hajime you're here!” Hajime chuckled, walking over to give the red head a hug, “Hey Mahiru, I’m not late this time am I?” A short girl had walked over, her bright blonde hair in bouncy pigtails. “Just barely, you're lucky you made it.” Hajime sighed, “I know I know. Where are the rest of my 'classmates'”Mahiru smiled, grabbing onto his arm and bringing him into the brightly colored room, where five other students sat around in a circle, mumbling to each other. “No you can't gamble Celeste.” A small girl with long black drills smiled, holding onto a purple haired girl's hand, “whatever you say Kyoko.” Hajime spun his head around, a green haired guy was on the ground, with a blonde girl laughing beside him. “I can't believe you let a ball fall on your head.” The man groaned, “I can't believe you tricked me with that.”

Hajime smiled, this class didn't seem that bad, so far the people seemed.. Interesting. He turned his head to the far corner where a familiar white haired male excitedly talked to Kokichi. Hajime’s eyes went wide, “Nagito?” Nagito turned around, flashing a bright smile, “Hajime!”


	3. Bonding over a photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito is not as bad as Hajime thought he was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn’t post on Thursday, I was going through some stuff! Don’t worry though, I’m back now!

Komeada seemed a bit angry for a second, gripping tightly at his phone as he glared at the spiky brown haired boy at the far end of the room. Hajime simply chuckled, his body stiff as he tried to read Komeada’s face. Mahiru seemed to have caught on, pushing Hajime towards the white haired boy. “All right, this is where you’ll be sitting. The class will begin in a couple minutes, so in the meantime go talk to these guys.” She didn't give Hajime any time to respond, walking to the door to push a fighting Hiyoko out of the room. Hajime sighed, taking a deep breath and turning to his new “classmates”.

Nagito, who he had already met, and a much shorter, intimidating one next to him. The shorter guy crossed his arms, turning his head away, “Names Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.” Hajime raised an eyebrow, turning to Nagito who now was brimming with happiness, a smile on his face as he grabbed onto Hajime’s hands. “Wow Hajime, who would’ve thought we would meet in the same class, my luck really is something else isn’t it.” Hajime ripped his hands from Komeada’s grip, “yeah, like last night wasn’t enough.” Nagito simply smiled, “I understand you didn't want to talk to filth like me Hajime!” Hajime coughed, raising his hands in the air defensively, “No I didn’t mean it like that!” Fuyukiko butted into their conversation, “hey, the class is starting, pay attention idiots.”

Hajime snapped back into attention, watching as Mahitu carefully began to line up a multitude of photos, carefully setting them up in different parts of the room. “Alright,” she explained, “The first steps to photography is learning about pictures, we’re going to go all around the room together and discuss how, where, and the significance of each photo. But for now we can all break into groups, any questions?” After a second of silence Mahiru clapped, allowing the college students to move around the room and look at each photo. Hajime however was dragged along by Komeada, excitedly pointing out the level of detail in each photo, which Hajime smiled at. “I enjoy how the photographer managed to put light directly on that side of the slide even though the sun was setting!” Hajime nodded, Nagito wasn’t as bad as Hajime thought he was, sure he still thought he was an absolute creep and a bit insane, still remembering the conversation the two had yesterday, but Nagito did have his perks. Suddenly, Nagito turned to him, “Hajime, would you like to grab some ice cream with me?” Hajime was taken aback, ice cream? That was a bit too soon wasn’t it? And it was already 5:15, and Hajime certainly did not want to take the two hour train ride back home at night. “Ah, sorry Nagito, I can’t today.” Nagito shook his head, “but I insist Hajime, there's a good ice cream place i know, I won't even talk if it would make you feel better!” Hajime sighed, “you don't have to do stuff to make me happy Komeada. Fine, I’ll go.” Nagito smiled once more, “thank you for agreeing to spend time with trash like me Hajime!” Hajime sighed once more, allowing the excited boy to take him to another one of the photos. It was going to be a long day.


	5. A forgotten Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disastrous ice cream parlor, a stone cold woman, and and a forgotten memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i am horrid at keeping a schedule, take a longer chapter as an apology, i'm sorry for the solid two week long hiatus

Nagito watched with interest as Hajime scarfed down his chocolate ice cream, taking not even a second to breath before shoveling another spoonful into his mouth.Nagito chuckled inwardly, eating another spoonful of his mint-chocolate chip. Nagito had thought Hajime was enjoying himself, as he shoveled another spoonful of cold ice cream, no doubt giving him a braineeze by now. 

Hajime hated his position, he hated the weird feeling that oozed off of Nagito, the ice cream that was giving him a brain freeze. Even the comfy cushioned seat he was sat down on. Hajime was determined to get out of there as fast as possible, to retreat back to his small apartment, to continue watching Danganronpa and not have the possibility of making a friend out of the man who told him he was the ultimate hope. Hajime set his cup down, nervously checking his phone. 5:30PM, he sighed loudly, “look at the time Nagito’, he said, his voice laced with fake sadness, “It seems I gotta go now, I live in a pretty bad neighborhood and I don't wanna be walking in the dark.” Nagito smiled softly, “of course Hajime! Thank you for even agreeing to spend time with scum like me. You truly are hope itself.”

Hajime nodded, determined to get out of the small ice cream parlor as soon as possible, running out the shop before Nagito could even give him a proper goodbye, fumbling with his phone as he hastily dialed Makoto’s number, who picked up fairly quickly. “Oh! Hajime, wou doing okay? You sound a bit out of breath.” Hajime looked around, finally stopping to take a breath and talk to his friend on the phone. “Yeah, do you mind if I stay at yours tonight.” “Yeah of course, everything okay?” Hajime nervously hopped from foot to foot, “yeah, just having construction done to my building, don't worry, it should be done by tomorrow.” Makoto hummed, Hajime could faintly hear another person in the room, a man, judging by the tone. Probably Byakuya. “Yeah okay! If you need a drive Kyoko can come pick you up on her way here.” Hajime began to relax, it would be fine. “Thanks Makoto, that would be great.” Hajime slid his phone in his pocket, quickly remembering to text Makoto where he was, awkwardly standing on the sidewalk as the streetlamps began to turn on and night approaching. 

Hajime had never met Kyoko if he were honest, he had heard rumors of her, an amazing detective, acting leader of branch 14 of the future foundation, Makoto Naegi’s good friend and partner in crime. Truly an enigma of a person. He didn’t even know what Kyoko looked like until a car pulled up in front of him, and she had pulled down the tainted windows, her eyes cold as ever and her tone stern, “Hajime Hinata correct?” Hajime nodded nervously, what had he gotten himself into this time? Kyoko opened the front side door, motioning for him to get inside. 

Hajime let out a breath, the car was oddly silent, no music played, Kyoko had not talked to him, and Hajime was too scared to say anything. Most of the rumors were correct, she wore the uniform of the famous Future Foundation, and multiple mystery books and boxes which Hajime assumed to be filled with case files covered the backseat of her car. “It’ll be awhile until we reach Makoto’s apartment, I recommend you get some rest. It seems Nagito had tuckered you out.” Hajime jumped, “how did you know I was hanging out with Nagito?” Kyoko’s eyes did not leave the road, “strands of white hair are all over your tie, and since I don’t smell any dog or pet on you, the only option was Nagito.” “But I wasn’t even that close to him” “Nagito tends to forget personal hygiene, including washing his hair, more than likely he didn't wash his hair and strands began to fall out.” Hajime was taken aback, Kyoko truly was an amazing detective, “wow..that's amazing how you were able to tell all of that by just looking at my tie.” Kyoko simply nodded, the car falling back into complete silence. His eyes drooped and his dody leaned onto the car door as he finally closed his eyes. A nap wouldn’t be that bad right?

_ “Oh Hajime!, Hajime!” Hajime turned to his left, familiar fluffy white hair peeking out from a pile of blankets. “Guess who it is!” Hajime hummed, “it's Nagito isn’t it?” Nagito threw the blankets off of him, but instead of the man Hajime had grown to know, he was younger, smaller, a white button shirt covered his skinny frame. “Hey Hajime..” Hajime raised a brow, “yeah Nagito?” Nagito looked at his hands, His eyes cast downward, “the doctor says I have to go away soon.” Hajime cocked his head, “like on vacation or something?” Nagito shook his head, “no, like forever, He says I have to go forever soon.” Something clicked in Hajimes head, :”Oh! You mean your sickness right?” Nagito nodded glumly. Hajime, filled with sudden veracity, grabbed on to Ngaito’s hands, allowing the boy to look at him. “Don't worry! I promise you won't have to go away okay! When we get older we can find a super good doctor that can cure it ok!” Nagito’s eyes were pricked with tears, his bottom lip began to quiver as he threw his arms around Hajime, “thank you Hajime!” Hajime gently rubbed his back, “don't worry Nagito, we’ll never leave each other.” _

  
  
  



End file.
